


[豆栓豆]每天回家都會看見隔壁鄰居哥哥在我房間裝死

by chubbyball



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 木全翔也 - Freeform, 木豆, 栓豆, 豆原一成 - Freeform, 豆栓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyball/pseuds/chubbyball
Summary: 舊文，從老福特整理過來的，老福特那篇也是我
Relationships: 木全翔也/豆原一成, 豆原一成/木全翔也
Kudos: 6





	[豆栓豆]每天回家都會看見隔壁鄰居哥哥在我房間裝死

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文，從老福特整理過來的，老福特那篇也是我

又名少年豆原的煩惱  
又名隔壁鄰居哥哥太愛我了怎麼辦

豆原一成從小到大沒什麼煩惱，即使上了高中也不怎麼有青春期的叛逆，愛打棒球就打棒球，愛跳舞就跳舞，課業以外的活動十分充實，家人對他的課業成績也只要求及格就好，因此豆原在學生時代非常快活。

但最近每次臨到回家時刻，豆原的太陽穴血管就開始焦躁地跳動。 

最近不知道怎麼了，隔壁家的鄰居哥哥木全翔也總在放學後喊著”阿姨我先到麻美房間等他喔”然後自顧自地進入豆原的房間並且以各種方式裝死手機同時還播著柯南死人時的BGM。 

“麻美你剛講完那一串都不用中途喘氣的耶”青木表示佩服。

豆原每天忙完部活身心疲乏，回到家還要捂著心臟進入房間小心不要被翔也哥哥新的浮誇的cosplay死法嚇到。 

“啊啊啊啊啊我真的不懂翔也哥哥在幹嘛啊啊啊啊”豆原小小的腦袋帶有大大的疑惑。

豆原其實跟他翔也哥哥從小到大玩得非常要好，或者可以說豆原好多時間都是由木全帶著的。不過這個所謂的”到大”排除了豆原上高中的這段時間。 

自從豆原上高中後，部活比以前更充實了，兩個人的玩耍時間就沒以前多了。豆原除了是高中棒球隊的一軍，時常需要練習還有參加比賽以外，他同時也挪出時間去他最愛的舞蹈教室練習。

“希望我以後能在更大的舞台表演”豆原兩顆圓滾滾的大眼睛閃閃發亮地說著。

然而木全卻是放學回家派，雖然他回家也不是在認真念書就是了，即使他現在應該要面臨著升學壓力。

木全以前好歹有時候會留下來看豆原打球，或是親自送豆原去舞蹈教室。 

豆原雖然非常感謝但青春期的小孩還是有一點點感到彆扭。 

“翔也哥哥你以後不用特別陪著我啦，我練習完會馬上回家的。” 

木全突然間覺得胸口被抽掉了什麼。 

“那、我以後放學就不陪你囉？你一個人真的可以吧？”  
“沒問題的～翔也哥我已經不是小孩了！”豆原嘟著嘴說，渾然沒發現自己在撒嬌。

木全翔也點頭表示ok。 

也好，以後不用看見那些女孩拿著水和毛巾圍繞在麻美身邊了。 

木全翔也自認自己是豆原最好的保母。豆原家是雙薪家庭，時常會把豆原託給隔壁鄰居木全家。木全的父母負責提供吃食給小豆子，木全則負責陪他玩還有把屎把尿。

“麻美從小小一顆豆子長到現在變得又高又帥了身邊圍繞的人越來越多而且忙著參加部活都不跟我玩了怎麼辦？”木全翔也跟同班同學鶴房金城和大平抱怨著。 

翔也同學，此篇文章不是少年翔也的煩惱，請不要擅自透露心聲啊。 

“什麼怎麼辦？你要圈住他的人就要先圈住他的心啊！啊我想到了！翔也，你可以學那個電影”我每天回家都看見我老婆裝死”來吸引麻美注意啊！”鶴房一本正經地提出意見。 

旁邊的金城和大平嘴角抽搐也沒反駁呢。 

“嘛，但是這樣真的能吸引麻美的注意嗎？”木全非常認真地思考這個方案的可行性。

“一定可以的！翔也我跟你說，你第一天就先用番茄醬製作血跡，然後........”  
“喔喔喔，好像不錯耶！那我還要放柯南的主題曲當BGM！”  
“翔也你怎麼那麼有創意！那我跟你說你第一天就先普通地被刀刺死，第二天被毒死。對對對，就用鮮奶打奶泡放在嘴巴旁邊變成口吐白沫。然後第三天...” 

金城和大平無語地看著熱烈討論的兩人並表示：ok fine, not my business 

前期的準備是很忙碌的，導致豆原即使回到家要去隔壁找木全打game都被拒絕，一度以為哥哥是不是不讓陪自己了在鬧脾氣。豆原好幾次想衝進翔也哥哥房間，結果卻發現門被上鎖了。 

翔也哥哥從來不對自己鎖門的，這種被鎖在門外的感覺是什麼？ 

幾天下來豆原也變得對木全愛理不理的了。雖說自從豆原不讓木全陪著回家後兩人就各自騎車了，但好歹上學路途會互相陪伴，聊著前一天兩人各自在學校發生的事。但豆原自從被木全鎖在房門外後每天都起了個大早避開木全獨自上學，木全一旦問起也只回答說”棒球社快要比賽了得集訓”，嘛，還是用Line回覆的，不帶表情符號和貼圖的那種。

已經好幾天沒看見小豆的木全覺得自己快要乾涸了，渾渾噩噩的狀態連其他3位好友都要看不下去了，大平驚呼著”翔也你的黑眼圈比殭屍還可怕啊”，而鶴房則拼命大喊“怪獸啊”深怕同班同學不知道他現在看起來有多驚人。

鶴房同學這次的怪獸用得還算正確呢。 

木全覺得這樣下去不行，因此加緊腳步把一星期的裝死道具準備好。 

某年某月某一天深夜(劃掉)晚上，豆原終於結束棒球社集訓，一個人牽著腳踏車步行回家。豆原已經超過一週沒收到翔也哥哥的訊息了，心裡總覺得不太對勁。加上上次還聽到同班女同學在討論“那位很常來找豆原同學的木全前輩最近很常和他們班女同學湊在一起耶”“我們社團的前輩也說木全前輩最近會去他們社團找學姊耶”。 

那個笨蛋翔也哥哥不是放學回家部的嗎？跑去別人的社團去找學姊是要做什麼？ 

豆原越想越煩躁，一氣之下把原本柔順的頭髮抓得亂糟糟的。今天早上和青木同學提起這件事，結果被對方吐槽自己的狀態看起來簡直就像失戀被甩的人。

“什、什麼失戀的人啊！誰喜歡那個笨蛋哥哥啊！我只是、只是擔心他好嗎？” 

少男情懷總是詩呢青木想。豆原一定沒發現自己在球場旁等待上場時用樹枝在泥土地上寫了多少遍的”バカ翔也”。 

還算心靈手巧的木全終於把一週的裝死道具準備完畢，雖然期間曾被金城吐槽“你只是想吸引小豆注意的話其實只要裝死一天就夠了吧？”  
“欸～但我之前都和汐恩規劃好一週的玩法了～“ 

你的裝死目的只是自己想玩吧by金城內心os with皮笑肉不笑pokerface.jpg 

木全在向豆原同班的青木同學打聽完豆原最近的行程後，終於敲定了一天執行。 

這天豆原照慣例結束了棒球社的部活準備直接回家，在拒絕第不知道幾百次女孩子送上來的毛巾和礦泉水時想，翔也哥哥很久沒來陪我了，這次比賽我是一軍是不是該邀他來看呢。

騎著腳踏車回家的路途並不算遙遠，豆原今天在太陽完全下山前抵達家門口。 

因為想把比賽的消息告訴翔也哥哥，豆原一回到家便衝進廁所快速洗手往二樓房間衝去，打算迅速換下充滿汗味的制服後去找翔也哥哥。

今天媽媽下班得早，所以不意外的回到家時媽媽已經開始準備晚餐。

砰砰砰的上樓時媽媽似乎喊著什麼語句豆原聽不清，反正一定是讓我回家要先洗手之類的吧豆原想。

到達房門前的豆原發現門是微微開啟的狀態，明明記得早上出門前都會比門關好才上學的豆原感覺到了一絲不對勁。豆原小心翼翼地把房門推開時順手開啟了房門旁牆壁上的電燈開關，剛一轉頭就如木全所願的被滿身番茄醬(劃掉)血跡嚇得跌坐在房間木質地板上用手摀住差點放聲大叫的嘴巴。 

好不容易緩過神來的豆原終於想起要確認木全的死活，全身顫抖地緩緩爬向木全“屍體“處。

“翔也哥哥...翔也哥哥你怎麼了...翔也哥你沒事吧？“有過一些急救知識的豆原不敢輕易搖晃木全，只能以手指靠近木全鼻尖處確認呼吸。在發現木全沒有呼吸，且感受不到木全的心跳後，豆原努力讓自己冷靜並打算呼叫母親打電話叫救護車。

正當豆原準備起身去樓梯口大喊母親幫忙時，木全突然起身喊了“麻美你翔也哥我復活啦！“。

豆原被“突然復活“的木全嚇得不輕，邊發抖邊指著木全“你…你…你是人還是鬼？！“

“麻美~驚不驚喜？意不意外啊？“很顯然的木全同學並沒有要正面回答豆原的意思，不過聰明如豆原大概也猜得到個八九分了。豆原驚魂未定地看著木全求表揚的臉，隨即扶額表示無奈。

“翔也哥…你在幹嘛啊…？“豆原聲音明顯音調升高面有慍色地詢問。

再怎麼遲鈍木全也感受到了豆原無奈的語氣中帶著的怒氣。

“呃...那個什麼...最近有部電影不是很紅嗎？我就想學學裡面女主角做的事啊，麻美你看我裝得像不像？”

木全沒把真正的目的跟豆原說，試圖用唯唯諾諾的語氣換來豆原的不生氣。

“...翔也哥是模仿的很像啦，但哥你真的嚇到我了！下次不要再這樣啦！”豆原說到底還是無法對木全撂狠話，邊碎念他翔也哥邊開始幫木全收拾對方製造的髒污。

看著豆原開始擦拭整理房間，木全覺得有點不好意思，決定下次的裝死要選擇不太會製造垃圾的版本。

很明顯的木全同學完全重點誤呢。

豆原把房間整理完畢後轉身過去發現木全仍在站著發呆，對方身上和臉上的假血跡都還沒有處理，覺得這樣等一下下樓勢必會嚇到媽媽，因此便把木全推進浴室拿毛巾沾水替他稍做擦拭。

豆原幫木全擦臉時非常溫柔，靠得近的兩人都能感受到對方的鼻息。木全因皮膚白因此臉上感覺到豆原的氣息時瞬間發紅。豆原本來沒什麼感覺的卻在看到木全臉紅後迅速拉開兩人的距離，草草擦拭完木全的臉就把他推出浴室外。

才剛處理完兩人就聽到一樓傳來豆原母親喊兩人吃飯了。

落座時兩人都不發一語，加上兩個孩子好一陣子沒玩在一起了，擔心兩人是否吵架了的豆原媽媽傳來關心的問話，但豆原表示只是練球太累了順便把話題帶往比賽。

在豆原極力邀請和豆原媽媽推波助瀾下木全答應了會去看球賽。

木全內心暗自決定要成為送水送毛巾第一人（握拳

兩人吃完飯後換一起去了木全的房間。本來豆原就很久沒跟木全一起打game而在鬧脾氣了，現在既然已經開始執行裝死活動，而且做好的道具都藏好了，讓豆原到自己房間也沒關係。

兩人邊玩switch豆原邊再三交代比賽時間地點邊提醒木全不要再這樣嚇自己了。”翔也哥哥如果想玩的話隨時找我我都能陪你啊。”

但木全的一週裝死道具都備好了怎麼可能輕易放棄，而且分明是豆原忙得不得了自己才出此下策的，木全只好支支吾吾地先答應下了。

進入遊戲狀態的豆原全神貫注在電視螢幕，絲毫沒有發現木全心口不一的神情。

隔日是豆原的舞蹈練習日，因此社團結束後豆原還必須趕去舞蹈教室練習，等課程結束後回到家已過了晚飯時間。

習慣回家後先換下滿身汗衣服的豆原照慣例先上了二樓進了房間，然而今天在打開房門前卻聽到了疑似柯南的主題曲。

明明自己最近沒看柯南的動畫了，每次使用完電腦也會關機的，房間內的聲音是怎麼回事？

比起害怕更多的是好奇，豆原小心翼翼地轉開房門鎖推門而入，柯南主題曲是從床邊附近傳來的。

豆原迅速打開房間電燈，再次被木全驚嚇到。只見木全口吐白沫倒在床邊，手中握著的手機持續傳來主題曲聲響。

雖然主題曲很搞笑但豆原還是怕了，擔心不已的豆原忍不住靠近木全確認生存狀態。豆原的手指剛要靠近木全的鼻子木全突地起身，豆原被嚇得大叫一聲，惹得樓下的豆原媽媽靠近樓梯口大喊詢問發生什麼事了，豆原只得趕忙說”媽，沒事啦，我剛被床角絆倒了。”

木全起身後沒發現豆原的怒氣，仍笑嘻嘻地跟豆原說”麻美～你看哥今天的裝扮如何啊”

豆原再生氣仍被慶幸木全是活著的狀態給掩蓋過而鬆一口氣，但豆原仍忍不住小發脾氣地開始對木全說長達10分鐘的教，深怕自己疼愛的弟弟氣壞的木全只能低著頭乖乖聽取教訓，看著乖順聽話的哥哥，豆原已經分不清楚到底誰是哥哥誰是弟弟了。

”真是的，總而言之，哥哥下次別再這樣啦。”豆原鼓起臉頰氣嘟嘟的說。

偷偷抬起頭觀察豆原表情的木全忍不住被豆原的表情可愛到，內心默默決定接下來五天的道具絕不能浪費掉(握拳。

此時樓下再度傳來天國般天使的嗓音－豆原媽媽的呼喚，關心兒子和木全還沒吃飯的豆原媽媽從樓梯口傳來的詢問聲簡直是木全的救贖，木全一聽到豆原媽媽喊兩人下樓吃飯立刻跳起來說啊肚子餓啦麻美我們快下樓別讓伯母等啦，豆原見狀也只能中斷碎念一同下樓吃晚餐。

豆原連著好幾天都能在自己房間看到裝死的木全，有頭被鱷魚咬死的、有手握著電線觸電身亡的、還有大手筆布置(劃掉)擺了玩具車被車撞死的，每天死法都不相同。這期間木全貫徹了研究精神，只要一沒梗了就會去重溫電影尋求靈感，配合的死亡BGM也開始尋找金田一或其他動畫支援。

一開始豆原還會跟班上同學抱怨這件事，小小的心臟受到大大的衝擊。忙完部活回到家只想好好休息，殊不知每天都要被嚇一跳以外，還要幫忙收拾各式各樣的道具。

好吧，其實最累的是收拾的部分，翔也哥哥每次裝死完都在一旁求稱讚，一不理他就開始鬧脾氣完全不整理了呢。

但漸漸地豆原已經能抓住木全裝死的timing－其實就是兩人都有上學的日子。

牡羊男，18歲，心思不要太好猜。

唯一不變的是豆原已經變得處變不驚，每次回房間換衣服看到木全就會說”翔也哥哥下樓吃飯了，媽媽今天叫了外賣的壽司喔。”

喔對了，其實也不是每天都吃壽司就是了，有時候會是牛排，或者偶爾會有飯後甜點蒙布朗。

只要是木全會來家裡裝死的日子，豆原都會提前讓母親準備木全愛吃的食物做晚餐，但18歲牡羊男還傻呼呼地覺得很幸運，怎麼剛好要來裝死的日子都能吃到自己愛吃的食物。

說好要抓住一個男人的心先要裝死呢？

木全同學反而先被牢牢地抓住了胃。

隨著比賽日子越來越近，木全的裝死活動也逐漸沒梗，漸漸地也不再放學後跑到豆原家。好幾天沒看見木全的豆原有些擔心哥哥會不會忘了跟自己的約定，但因為之前自己對木全的行為愛理不理，因此豆原也不好意思傳訊息給木全，倒是偷偷在兩人LINE的對話裡把比賽資訊設為公告。

比賽當日以日記描述就是：星期日，天氣晴，今天我是一軍選手，教練把我排在第3棒，算是一個比較好發揮的棒次。我邀了翔也哥哥來看比賽，還特地在LINE對話裡設了公告，但翔也哥哥沒有來…

以上是豆原打到第8局下半時的想法。

豆原因為太在意場邊見不到翔也而發揮失常，好在今天的賽況算是拉鋸戰並未差距過大，因此隊友雖不清楚緣由只當他今日表現不佳並未多加責怪。

只有每天聽著豆原吐露心聲的青木知道豆原在想什麼。為了比賽好，青木在場邊時以少女的祈禱姿勢默默懇求木全學長快快來。

打到第9局下半，豆原這邊進攻，目前雙方平手，2.3壘有人，2人出局，比賽有望突破僵局，此時第3棒的豆原上場，只要打擊出去是安打豆原這邊的隊伍就贏了。

艷陽下額頭冒著汗豆原雙手握緊球棒緊盯著投手手上的球不敢鬆懈，全隊的希望都在他身上。

此時遠處傳來重型機車聲響，只見木全全身黑的酷炫裝扮颯爽登場。

豆原看著木全提著冰冷的飲料走近球場，然後對方以不符造型的方式在場邊開始大喊麻美加油。

木全的加油聲比場邊任何一個女孩子的加油都有用，只見豆原鏘的一聲打擊出去球飛得很高越飛越遠越飛越遠球飛出去啦！！！！是個全～壘～打～豆原選手打了個全壘打使得比賽比數來到了6：3比賽結束！！！恭喜OO高中獲得勝利！！！

這邊由木全主播為您轉播的全國高中盃棒球賽第三賽區預賽賽況到此結束，謝謝您的收看，我們下次再會。

比賽結束後可以說算是這場比賽的英雄豆原果不其然又被手拿著毛巾和礦泉水的女孩子們團團包圍住。

但這次木全提著冷飲不再退縮，直接衝上前拿出排隊了好久的手搖塞到豆原左手，並拉著人右手把豆原帶走。

教練看了都拭淚地說青春真好。

豆原坐在木全機車後座時開始胡思亂想，因為實在是好奇太多事了滿腦子疑問無處解答，所以忍不住開始一一提問。首先問了木全為什麼這麼晚才來還以為哥哥要失約了，木全說那天滑IG時剛好看到這間店很有名，想著一定要排到就去買啦，怎麼知道會耽擱這麼久的時間呢。

“那哥哥為什麼好幾天不來找我了，還以為設了公告你沒看到呢。”

”嘛，麻美交代的事我怎麼可能忘了咧，你看我手機，設了行事曆還設了活動倒數呢！“木全邊解釋邊打算拿出手機以茲證明，不想出車禍的豆原趕緊回答自己相信木全。

“那哥哥之前為什麼老愛到我房間裝死嚇人家？”

“啊...這還不是你鶴房前輩提的，我說我好久沒見你了不知道怎麼辦，他就說最近有部電影很紅叫我可以模仿看看......”

但這種避重就輕的說法豆原是不太買帳的，因此豆原又繼續十萬個為什麼。

“那翔也哥哥幹嘛特地把飲料拿出來又載我回家，飲料回到家再拿出來喝不是比較方便嗎？”

雖然隔著兩人的安全帽但豆原仍聽到木全輕笑回應，我就是想讓麻美手上只拿我的飲料。

豆原得到答案後將頭靠在木全的後背上，抱著木全的腰的雙手也摟得更緊。

安全帽內兩人的臉和耳朵自然地泛紅，緊緊貼著身體明顯感受到對方逐漸升高的體溫。

回到家時下車前豆原小聲靠在木全耳邊說，

”以後都只拿翔也哥哥的飲料啦！“


End file.
